my life from here on out
by loventherussian17
Summary: takes place after spirit bound queens killd but there are somethings nobody knew was going on & thats she pregnant which was suppose 2be impossible but is & now shes in a jail cell waiting to see wat happens while pregnant. m lang lemons maybe later
1. the dam jail cell

ok so am just messing around with this i dont own anything expect the people i decide to put in here richelle mead owns everything vampire acdamey expect this story just usen her charcters dont know how much update i will do depends on wen i can get on and if am in the hospital or not so you have to bare with me and if u can and if u dont like my story then dont read it anymore wont hurt my feeling know theres going to be errors with my work i aint perfect so ya hope u enjoy xoxoxoxo loventherussian17

chapter 1 the dam jail cell

I swear am going to go insane staying in this jail cell any longer. They think I killed Queen bitch a.k.a. Tatiana but I didn't even though everything points to me like my stake in her heart. I may hate her but I wouldn't do that to her as much at times I wish she was died. Oh before I forget your probably wondering who I am well the name is rose Hathaway am a bad ass guardian well not anymore since am been charge with this stupid murder but hopefully my dad can get me out of it. Speak of the devil and he shall appear "Old man"stand here in his fancy mobster clothes "Kiz how are you doing with the bebek". Were fine but I still really need to get out of here I cant let them know dad. I've been trying not to cry this whole time I have been in here but I can feel the dam traitors tears falling now dam hormones I hate them I hope am not like this the next almost one person know for now I want to keep it that way and that's Abe. I will tell Janine soon but I don't know what am gonna do yet or just keep it between me and him."Are you gonna tell them yet or not"he says looking at my barely there baby bump in between my hips "NO! why should I lissa's playing mother hen to dim...him since bring him back she don't even care how I feel and why I need to talk to him so bad he deserves to have been the first to know but now dad... take a deep breath don't start crying again I keep chanting to myself those words hurt so much I just cant get them out. Because love fades mine has. It will be ok kiz his says to me if today don't go right like I am hopen it will be gone soon now get some rest ya need it."wait wait wait my voice is risen and the guard I have looks up to see whats going on I lower my voice old man whats suppose to be happen today?" given him my death glare which he chuckles at your sentence is in 12 hrs. but don't worry your not gonna die I told you i promised it wont happen. But I do have to go now so please try and get some sleep. As he starts to walk away I sit back down on this hard metal they like to call a bed with a barely there mat maybe I should see what lissa's doing that usually calms me down but I know it probably wont because me and Dimitri's lil sea monkey as I like to call it. It's life is in danger if they sentence me to death hope the old man can really pull this off. So I close my eyes and rest my hand on my little barely baby bump that you wouldn't see unless you knew about it and open myself to the bond with lissa she about to get it on with sparky I don't need to see his pale ass. I get back out quickly I need something to do all sudden I feel this like little movement like its barely there then I get a kick what in the world did that baby just kick me there it is again. I try and close my eyes and hum to my lil sea monkey "i hope you dance" as my eyes finally close on me...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it didn't put in there for some stupid reason idk why but rose is 4 months pregnant so that everyone know and bebek is baby in Turkish NOW on with the story sorry about that

I was dreaming a weird dream that felt so right but I know it couldn't be it was of me and comrade. We were playing with two kids they looks so much like a mini version of me and dimitri and they looked about 3 yrs old and I had a small baby bump and was wearing a wedding ring on my finger dimitri came up to me and say "I love you my roza!" with that I jolted up. I looked around and found that I had Guardian Chase Davis here today he actually believed that I didn't do it like quite a few people did because they knew that if I did kill her I wouldn't have left my stake in her heart and second that I wouldn't do something like that to her even though we didn't get along. "Hey" I said in a soft low voice "hey" he said back "how you holding up you still haven morning sickness." I stared at him in disbelief I thought I hide it well he must have taken my silence as my shock because he told me "i know because I have been around my 2 sister when they were pregnant with there kids how far along are you anyways"I take a shake breath and said I'll answer your questions if you can keep it a secret for now till after the trial. He looked at me as if I was crazy which I probably was to most people but he agreed none the less. This lil sea monkey is 4months old so far I said placing my hand back on my little bump."congrats know what your haven yet?" I shook my head at him and sighed "No" I was suppose to go outside of court and find out the day the arrested me for the murder of the Queen...

_**FLASHBACK**_

I had just finally got to what seems to sleep when the stupid noise of the alarm clock going off

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _I tried to tiredly find the off button but couldn't find it after a few minutes I finally decide to chucking the stupid thing at the wall. I stared off in memory as I recalled what dimitri had told me a few days ago about his so called love fading my has crap and it hurt all over again I felt the new tears start to fall and I hastily wiped them away wishing I could go back to sleep and try and get at least a descend amount of sleep but then I remembered that today I would found out what kinda of lil sea monkey I would be haven so I quickly got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and got ready brushing my hair and putting it up in a pony tail and trying to cover my dark circles under my eyes. I went and put on my dark washed out skinny jeans and a little lose top. I pulled it up and started talking to my lil sea monkey like I always do every morning saying "I finally get to find out what you are today mommy cant wait and that I will always be here even if daddy can't I love you my baby" and headed out the door to the cafe to get something to eat on the run I was waiting in line when the Royal Guards showed up and asked me to come with them they formed a circle around me and then once outside the arrested me and charged me with the murder of queen Tatiana...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Am sorry rose" Chase said to me I smiled a sad smile its ok not your fault. Come on we have to get you ready court starts in an hour k 15 minutes later I was ready for my trial that would deiced my fate hey you going to walk me in there yeah I have to am sorry. Zemy came in and told me he will see me there and before I know it am getting lead into the court room. I keep my head up high and walk and sit straight beside zemy I can see my mom and Adrian by her side and lissa to with sparky and Eddie. "Rosemarie Hathaway how do you plead" I stand up and look the judge in the face and say "Not Guilty" I sit back down and zone out for almost most of it because I guess I was really scared to know what they will deiced to do to me wen they have my stake as evidence against me when it was stuck in her chest still. "Council members have you come to a decision on Rosemarie Hathaway charged with the murder of our late Queen Tatiana" Prince Badica stands and say "Yes we have and with the evidence provide today and the testimony we find Rosemarie Hathaway...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know its been a few been sick but anyways feeling a lil better so I am going to go ahead and update and thinks for the reviews from all yall...**

I swear you could hear a pin drop right now with how dead quite it is in the court room. Prince Badica said the the words I thought I would never hear but I guess maybe I should have payed attention more "Not Guilty" I was so over whelm with emotions that I started to cry on Abe's shoulder. "Thanks baba" I said to him while still crying Abe chuckled "anything for you kiz I told you I wouldn't let you go to jail have no faith in me"this time I laughed with him even though it was a weak laugh. We stood up and were escorted out since there were still people that thought I killed her. Hey old man you think we can make a pit stop I have to do something right quick. "Of course do you want to talk to everyone first?" "NO" I said a little to loud. Once we were outside mom spotted us and made her way to us and hugged me tight to her and was crying and I just rubbed her back saying it was ok. "Oh rose am so glad that you are out and this is all over and you can go back to been a guardian to Princess Vasilisa" ya I didn't really know if I would be able to do that with me been pregnant I don't know how my mother dearest Janine Hathaway will feel about that because I didn't want to leave my kid at the academy like my mom did to me. "Mom we need to talk once I am finished with what I need to do is that ok" I say looking down scared of what she will say when you can here the serious tone in my voice. "Of course Rosemarie we can because we have something to tell you too." I look up confused but I guess I will have to wait to find out now wont I. "Do you want to come with us and you can tell me what it is you want to tell me" shore and we began our walk to the front gates where I am going to finally get the answers to what I need if its not to late. "So what you need to tell me mom" she looks a little scared to tell me because she wont look at me is it that bad she thinks I will be mad or something and I see my dad looking so smug and happy I wonder what that is all about guess I will have to ask him later. Janine says so fast that I could barely hear her "your father and me are together" I stopped and just had a shocked look on my face and am pretty shore my mouth is open and closing repeatedly that is making the old man laugh his ass off. After a few minutes I am finally about to shake it off "wow" I look at her and see her looking at Abe with such a loven look like I use to give dim- him before when everything was perfect. Am happy for you two. I am genuinely happy for them "But" I look at her confused "Am going to be his guardian well am so we will be able to spend more time together" I smile at her with tears going down my face now gesshh these hormones are getting really annoying I wipe my eyes and in a true honest voice say I would like that a lot. By now we have started back walking and I tell them that I need to get out the wards for a minute to see something and then mom go's and talks to the guard and they let the gate open just enough to squeeze through. I hate not haven my barrier up but I need it down to talk to Tatiana I need to know if she knew who killed her. Tatiana I call and mom and dad are given me she must be crazy looks but I just roll my eyes at them as Tatiana appears before me am going to get to cut the bull crap and get to the point I tell her and she just waves her hand "Do you know who killed you?" and she nods her head at me "Are they still at court is there anyway to find them" and she nods again "Do I know them" nod "Dam it aaaaaahhhhhhhh" I scream in annoyed I don't know who it could be who would want me out of the picture so bad that they would do this to me come on think rose think OMG I though "No"i say "It cant be her is it but why would she do it" Abe and Janine are yelling at me asking me what I know I ignore them I don't have time for them I turn back to her and asked what I couldn't figure out how was I going to prove it "But I cant prove it was her that did it to you or can I" and she is nodding her head up and down like she knew then she opens her mouth to talk but no word are coming out then she try's again but all I can do is try and read her lips "Groom" "Broom" "Room" when I say that she is finally nodding her head at me up and down like I just solved the biggest problem in the world. Shes starting to fade out so I know I can ask the only last question I need to know if she wrote this letter I have to make shore it is true I take a deep breath and let the words that would hurt my best friend so much if and when she finds out if its true "Is Jill Lissa's sister" which gets a gasp from beside me and I know it was from my mother as she is almost gone now she says "Yes" and with a sad smile vanishes from here. I walk back in through the gate and just fall down on my ass so stunned with everything I have found out. Abe is siting in front of me as I have a hand around my stomach feeling my little sea monkey moving around with a shocked look on my face. I finally snap out of it and ask the old man if he can get a few guardian her Now and that I need to talk with Guardian Hans. I know once I say what I am about to too them all hell will break loses and hurt a lot of people in the process I just hope they don't hear it from someone else other then me be the one that is telling them


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I am sorry it's been awhile since I have updated but a lot's been going on that has been a little more important than writing this and the only thing I have really had to do fan-faction recently has been reading it off my boyfriend's cell phone and I can't type out the story on there. So I am sorry; I'll try and update a little bit more like I was hoping to do; almost every other day, but that depends on what happens with a lot of my test results because if they aren't good it's not gonna happen very often so hopefully those who do read my story will stick around and be patient for my updates...**

**THANKS TO MY BETA CHOCOROSE64 for the help with my story. I know a lot of you haven't liked how I have written it all together and everything and mistakes and I know I've probably driven her crazy with it NOW ON WITH THE STORY...**

I can't believe I have to tell my best friend that her dad cheated on her mother and that because of that, her sister is Jill. I just hope she doesn't flip out. I hear a gasp from beside me then I turn to see Jill looking freaked out.

Jill says to me "is it true t...th...that I am Lissa's sister?"

Crap. So much for been a great guardian. I didn't even know she was around and paying attention. Ugh I am too stressed out from everything, when can I get a break when I don't have to do anything? But I guess, my life is just like this.

"Yes you are her sister. I am sorry I didn't want you to find out this way" I now see Pavel, Abe's guardian, coming back with Guardian Hans in tow and a few other Guardian's this is gonna be fun. I start to feel light headed and the world around is starting to spin. My mother is calling m,e but I can't make out what she is saying quite yet, all I hear is ringing in my ears. I start to try and sit down. Mom sees this and helps me and by now Hans is in front of me looking concerned for me.

"Guardian Hathaway, are you ok?" Hans asks.

"Ya just give me a sec. Ok"

Janine looks back at Abe and says "I think we should get her inside and get something to eat for her"

Ya I agree we can talk about this up in my suite, it's more private there and I don't want someone overhearing us. Pavel picks me up and we head off to Abe's suite. My dads guardian had to carry me, I just felt so weak. I need to eat. I hope my baby is alright, all I can think about right now as my mom, Jill, and the Guardian's following us.

Sitting on the sofa now I wonder what they're gonna think when I finally tell them everything. I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Jill needs a guardian with her and I know who killed the Queen. It was Tasha and there is a video of it hidden in the Queens chambers" I blurt out and everyone starts staring at me like I'm crazy as hell. Hans looks at me like I was crazy

"Why does Jill need a guardian?" Hans asks me.

"Because she is the 2nd to last Dragomir left. This needs to be kept quiet 'till Lissa knows and all..."

"How do you know this that she is supposedly a Dragomir?"

"Because I got a letter from the late queen that I was suppose to get before she died but didn't get till after she did." I explain sighing. Man this is gonna be a long day I can already tell I didn't want this getting out yet.


	5. AN srry

Sorry the story is on hold for right now am truly sorry but my health is a little more important then a story and with me always been in the docs and hospital and I cant write off my boyfriends phone and my laptop is been gay when it wants to work so am srry but I have just lost interest for now but I promise that I will finish this story just wont be anytime soon and I really am truly sorry but if you can be patient I will try and write when I am feelin better and if am at the hospital then I can get my bf or friend to upload to my beta and then post for yall so to those that will stick around thanks and srry to disappoint yall I really didnt want to do this but I have though long and hard about this and it wasnt easy to come to for me and hated not been able to write and finish sooner like I wanted.


	6. just read

I think that its messed up that fanfaction is deleting story from some of my favorite authors but that's just gonna make them loss people that love there site and the people complain about the rating m if u don't like what people write in there for us grown UPS don't read it because u ruin it for everyone else that has there storys and some people might not get to know there stuff is delete and loss all there storys so fanfiction u might delete me but oh well just so how much of Ur fan on Ur site will loss BC u got people with sticks up there fucking ass south stupid shit the want to complain about to make it hard on other people yall might hate me after this I really don't care anymore BC you've lost my respect for how you been treating people that have been writing along time and for those getting threaten with there shit removed go to thewriterscoffeeshop dot com that's were some are going and they don't have this stupid shit in deleting your storys BC u have violent or sexually or anything they don't like on there call have free speech not have someone not like something they don't like if u don't then don't fucking read it BC other people do like it now time to clam down before th hospital nurse comes as tells at me xoxoxo


End file.
